<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Be Okay by levihatesyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515310">You'll Be Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihatesyuu/pseuds/levihatesyuu'>levihatesyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soulmate AU, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihatesyuu/pseuds/levihatesyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates are connected by the fact that your destined one has your emotion above their head and vice versa. When you kiss your soulmate for the first time the emotion turns to "Love" This is the only time this is possible. Thomas has almost always had "Content" Above his head but one day at school it changed to "Anxious" He goes to the bathroom and sees his friend, Newt, having a panic attack.</p><p>I suck at writing summaries Sigh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kinda short oneshot just cause i was bored. tiny little tw for bullying and panic attacks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Tuesday, third period. Thomas had been sitting in Geometry wondering if a jump from the second story window would kill him when that stupid "DING" rang out. Whenever someone's soulmate changed emotions it made that dumb sound. He didn't bother looking up at his own because it was rarely his. </p><p>The curiosity got to him though. Just the fact that maybe it was his. He looked up.</p><p>Content</p><p>Thomas just lightly shook his head. Was this person ever sad? Or happy? Or literally anything but fucking content. The boy just went back to "listening" to whatever Mr. Janson was talking about. </p><p>20 minutes later class was over. He puts his notebook back into his bag and zips it up. Chuck comes up and hits him on the shoulder. "You ready to go?" The young-looking boy says. Thomas just nods and walks out of the classroom. </p><p>"So any plans for senior skip day?" Chuck asks excitedly. </p><p>"Not yet. I was probably just gonna stay home, to be honest." Thomas replied.</p><p>Chuck shakes his head. "No, you're not. You're gonna come with me, Newt, Alby, Gally, and Minho to Six Flags."</p><p>Thomas sighs. "I don't like theme parks."</p><p>"Well, this gives you a chance to find a newfound love for them with your best buds."</p><p>"Fine." The older boy said defeatedly.</p><p>Chuck jumped in excitement and then told Thomas he had to go downstairs for art. Thomas just nodded and headed to lunch. When he got there he went and bought a slice of pizza and sat down at his usual spot to wait for Newt. After a few minutes had gone by he heard a "DING" Again, curious, he looked up to see if it was his. </p><p>Anxious</p><p>Thomas immediately felt bad. He doesn't even know if they go to this school so he can't exactly help. He just gets up and goes to the bathroom since there's no sign of Newt anywhere. He pushes past a few people and gets to the bathroom door and pulls it open. Immediately he notices his friend on the floor, crying.</p><p>"Newt?" Thomas said timidly. Newt flinched and hid his face in his hands.</p><p>"Go away, Tommy" Newt said with his voice shaking. Thomas didn't listen. He walked over and crouched down in front of his friend. </p><p>Thomas grabbed Newt's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. The boy was shaking and still crying. The blonde tried to pull his arms back but Thomas kept holding on. Newt turned his head away from him. </p><p>"What happened?" Thomas asked softly. </p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"We both know that's a lie."</p><p>There was a pause and then, "Some boys pushed me over and- and." Newt started crying harder.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay. You'll be okay. Take your time."</p><p>Tears still streaming down his face, Newt sniffed and continued. "They called me the f slur." </p><p>'DING"</p><p>Thomas was too pissed off to care about his emotion. He immediately let go of Newt's arms and stood up. "I'm gonna fucking kill them" </p><p>"Tommy, no."</p><p>"Why? That's not fucking okay." Thomas could feel himself get angrier by the second. Who would do that?</p><p>"They're not wrong," Newt said softly and sniffed again.</p><p>"What?" Thomas was beyond confused. What does he mean they're not wrong?</p><p>"I'm gay." Newt finally looked back at his friend. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>"That's it?" </p><p>"I don't know what to say honestly."</p><p>Newt coughed. "I knew you weren't gonna take it well. It's fine just leave. Just pretend we never met."</p><p>'DING'</p><p>'DING'</p><p>Thomas looked above Newt's head. </p><p>Hurt</p><p>Then his own.</p><p>Sad</p><p>Thomas thought that maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>'Ding'</p><p>Confusion</p><p>"I don't care that you're gay. I don't care so I didn't know what to say I guess." </p><p>'Ding'</p><p>Relief</p><p>Newt laughed the smallest bit. "Your soulmate is really going through it." It was then Thomas noticed Newt had stopped crying. He smiled a little bit.</p><p>'Ding'</p><p>This time it was Newt's soulmate.</p><p>'Relief'</p><p>Thomas was a little suspicious at this point.</p><p>"Do you wanna just sit here or go eat lunch."</p><p>Newt laughed again. "Let's eat."</p><p>'Ding'</p><p>Thomas looks above his head yet again.</p><p>Happy</p><p>At this point, Thomas is VERY suspicious. 'Fuck it. May as well check' He thinks. He extends a hand out to help Newt get up. Newt grabs it and slowly stands up from his place on the floor. His legs feeling very stiff after sitting in one position for so long. </p><p>Once Newt is fully up Thomas takes his chance. "Kiss me."</p><p>'Ding'</p><p>Thomas looks above Newt's head. </p><p>Surprised</p><p>There's no way this is a coincidence anymore.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"You heard me."</p><p>"I'm not sure I did."</p><p>Thomas exhales quickly. "You're useless." And then, they're kissing. </p><p>'Ding'</p><p>'Ding'</p><p>But both boys were slightly preoccupied. Newt's lips were very soft. Thomas could definitely get used to this.</p><p>After a few moments Newt pulled away and Thomas just stopped himself from whining. Then he realized Newt was staring above his head. </p><p>So he looked above too.</p><p>Love.</p><p>Thomas's jaw drops a little bit and he looks over to Newt's.</p><p>Love.</p><p>They both looked back at each other. They just kind of stared until Thomas broke the silence. "So that's a thing."</p><p>Newt nods slowly. "Yes, it is."</p><p>"Hm." Thomas taps his chin as if he's thinking. "Date me." </p><p>Newt blushes the smallest bit and then backs away from Thomas and turns around. "I'll think about it." He walks to the door and pushes it open a tiny bit.</p><p>"I've thought about it." He turns back to Thomas. "Sure."</p><p>Thomas just laughs and shakes his head. "I can't believe I have to be stuck with this forever." He walks to Newt and pushed the door open all the way.</p><p>"You love it," Newt says walking out.</p><p>"Just a little." Thomas walks out smiling.</p><p>'Ding'</p><p>'Ding'</p><p>Happy</p><p>Happy</p><p>"Better than content," Thomas says smiling before Newt hits him on the shoulder lightly. Thomas grabs Newt, his boyfriend, his soulmates hand. And walks to their lunch table.</p><p>The others smile at them, besides Alby. "Fuck."</p><p>Newt gives him a questioning look. </p><p>"I owe Minho 20 bucks."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>